This type of gasket makes it possible to ensure a seal in numerous applications, but the present disclosure relates more in particular to producing a seal in an engine such as, for example, in the cylinder head cover.
The meaning of elastomer gasket in this disclosure should be understood as a gasket made of rubber or a synthetic polymer.
The cost of a gasket made entirely of elastomer is relatively low; however, manufacturers always try to lower the cost of their products.
Also, since the cost of materials represents 50% of the total manufacturing cost of an entirely elastomer gasket, manufacturers seek to fulfill the sealing function with a minimum volume of material.
In connection with the above, the section of a gasket in accordance with the prior art is around 3 millimeters wide and 8 millimeters high. Further according to the prior art, such a gasket has a cross section with fixed geometry and follows a linear contour over the entire length of this gasket. Optionally, specific forms can be added locally and spread along the length of the gasket in order to ensure the seal in a non-plane zone such as a bearing arch, for example, or to ensure the seal with a third part of the assemblage.
However, such a gasket of the prior art remains characterized by a main section with fixed geometry.
With this type of section having a fixed geometry, a reduction in the height of the gasket causes a loss of compression and thus reduces the sealing capacity of the gasket.
On the other hand, by trying to limit the volume of material used in a gasket with a fixed section by reducing the width of this section, said reduction causes instability and a possible buckling of the gasket.
To counter any disadvantages of a reduction in the height and/or the width of a gasket with a fixed section, other specific shapes can be locally added in order to generate a retention force on this gasket in a groove and/or to preserve a good distribution of the compression forces. However, since these specific added shapes generally have a significant section in front of the gasket, the material gain obtained is thus relatively insignificant.